


Possession

by Tatsuha21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood, Champion Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Rape, Sex Slave Keith, Warning: Rape is between Shiro and Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23122159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21
Summary: This was the perfect torture, Shiro realised. He was alert and on edge all day in the arena. And now, he couldn’t even give his mind a break in here. Every moment that it was in his cell with him, he’d always have to be ready to fight. And if he dared to fall asleep or even let his guard down for a minute, he was sure this thing would kill him in an instant.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Possession

Shiro swore he could feel it – the blood coursing through his veins, his heart thumping in his chest, the blood vessels in his forearms pulsing visibly beneath the skin – circulating the poison to every cell in his body.

That’s what it felt like to him: _poison_.

Every time his captors injected him with these drugs, they killed him in a way. The person he was before was gone, and although it would eventually leave his system, it always took a part of his soul with it.

Was he even human anymore? He slept on a cold steel floor. He walked when he was ordered to. And he ate whatever scraps were thrown to him. Whatever ‘civilised traits’ made man different from animal, it seemed it was all an illusion. Taken out of that cosy environment and treated like an animal, he very quickly became one.

Time felt like an illusion too. He had no awareness of day or night – or whatever artificial cycle this cruiser had implemented – because, no matter the time, it was always the same. His cell was always dull. He was always alone in it. And there were always exactly three guards posted at his door.

The only markers of time passed were the bloodstains on his skin and clothing, and how much they had dried since his last bout in the arena.

He picked at one of those stains now, growing tired of the stiff patch of cloth over his right kneecap. It flaked off piece by piece under his almost obsessive ministrations, little fragments getting stuck beneath his unkempt nails. He picked them out with his teeth, ignoring that all-too-familiar taste of stale blood in his mouth.

The sudden clangour of metal pulled his attention to the cell’s only door. Bright magenta light spilled in from the corridor, hurting his sensitive eyes and forcing him to squint until the huge, brutish silhouette of one of his captors filled the doorway.

With the harsh light blocked out by the Galran’s impressive size, Shiro’s eyes adjusted quickly and he picked out the shape of a large package in the guard’s hands. Whatever it was, it was wrapped in a dirty blanket and it was tossed unceremoniously into the middle of the room with a loud thud before the door slammed shut again and the cell was returned to its usual darkness and silence.

Shiro watched the package for a long moment, waiting to see if anything would happen. The Galra loved to mess with him; they’d thrown him everything from table scraps to the disembodied limbs of prisoners he’d seen die in the ring. But nothing quite so big had ever been thrown to him before. And nothing that had ever smelled so good.

Eventually, his curiosity coaxed him closer. He eyed the mass for movement every cautious step of the way, ready to leap back if it was some sort of trap. Still several yards from where it lay, the sweet scent of it filled his nostrils. It was so enticing – like nothing he’d ever smelled before. It evoked a certain hunger within him he hadn’t known in a while, and he started to salivate, the need to sate it only amplifying the closer he got.

Shiro gripped the edge of the filthy blanket as soon as it was in arm’s reach, slowly and carefully peeling it back to see what he’d been given this time. What was inside startled him: a pair of large, cat-like eyes stared up at him – wide open and with thin black pupils amidst blinding yellow. They did not blink, or even move. They merely stared at him – as still as if it were a photograph.

The creature’s skin was purple, like the Galrans that Shiro had seen, but it didn’t resemble them in many other ways. It was so much smaller, and it had large, fluffy ears sprouting from beneath a mane of unkempt black hair. Its face had a beauty to it that Shiro had never seen on any Galra before. Apart from the unsettling look in its unblinking eyes, it could even be considered ‘cute’.

He was unsure how sentient this creature would be, how much it would be capable of understanding him, but he swallowed down the drool in his mouth and opened it to speak, his hand pulling the blanket aside to reveal the rest of the creature’s face.

He only caught the briefest glimpse of pointed fangs before there was an angry snarl and a sharp swipe of claws across the centre of his face. Shiro hissed in pain and flinched away, knowing only by sound that the creature had leapt up and scarpered off to the other end of the cell. As he pulled his hand away from his face, he saw blood on his fingers. It wasn’t enough to make him worry about blood loss, but he certainly wouldn’t underestimate this creature again. It was vicious.

When he looked round, he saw it lurking in the shadows, on all fours like an animal. It was naked, its purple-hued body long and lithe, just like its limbs. They were so thin it was unsettling – as if there was little in there besides bone. A long tail stretched out behind it – still, save for the fluffier tip that flicked back and forth in slow, measured motions.

The most unsettling part was its eyes. They stared at him from the darkness, reflecting back all the light as if they were aglow. Shiro couldn’t take his eyes off it – because he was scared to lose track of it, and also because he simply couldn’t. Its piercing stare had him locked in, even as he shuffled backwards to the other wall of his cell.

Time seemed to pass so slowly in the hours that followed. Shiro’s eyes hurt from forcing himself not to blink for as long as possible. The creature continued to prowl up and down the furthest wall, its tail constantly flicking and its terrifying eyes never ceasing to watch him. The metal floor screeched as it dragged its claws along it – warning him of its deadly abilities and probably sharpening them up for the kill. Even as his own eyes started to grow tired and heavy, Shiro refused to give in. He couldn’t let himself fall asleep while this thing was in here with him.

This was the perfect torture, Shiro realised. He was alert and on edge all day in the arena. And now, he couldn’t even give his mind a break in here. Every moment that it was in his cell with him, he’d always have to be ready to fight. And if he dared to fall asleep or even let his guard down for a minute, he was sure this thing would kill him in an instant.

He was already struggling to keep his eyes open when his suspicions were confirmed: he heard the laughter of his captors through the narrow slats on the door. Of course, they were watching him and getting some sort of sick, twisted enjoyment from his pain. He’d been their toy as long as he’d been there, but it seemed that after months (years?) of drugging him, that alone wasn’t enough to keep them amused anymore.

Shiro wouldn’t let them have their fun; he wasn’t getting killed or mauled tonight. He’d fought so hard to stay alive this long. How long that was, he didn’t even know, but he wasn’t about to quit now because of some animal. He hated taking a life, but it was the only way he was able to survive in this place. The laws were ‘kill, or be killed,’ and he wasn’t ready to die just yet.

Mustering up every ounce of his strength, he pushed himself to his feet, stretching his shoulders out wide to intimidate the creature with his size. Weakened by lack of food and sleep, he was no match for any of the Galra, but this animal was smaller than him – probably a head shorter if stood on its hind legs. For once, he had some form of advantage.

The creature stared at him intensely as he stepped toward it, its ears pinning back and its claws twitching, ready to strike. One step closer and it suddenly lunged for him, its fierce growl filling the chamber. Shiro managed to grab its wrists, squeezing tight to keep its sharp claws from slashing him again.

Not missing a beat, it immediately strained for his neck, fangs bared and ready to tear into his flesh, given any opportunity. Shiro wrestled it back, jerking his neck away just in time before its teeth snapped shut with an audible clack. For its small and lithe stature, it was remarkably strong. It fought back against his rigorous hold with the strength of something twice its size.

It tried to pull itself free, but Shiro held it firmly, pressing downwards to force the creature to the floor. It growled angrily at him as he pushed it down, its narrow pupils now even thinner than before. Its hind leg came out of nowhere, striking Shiro hard in the stomach and making him double over.

It took advantage of his position and leapt onto his back, digging its claws painfully into his sides. Shiro yelled out as its sharp talons pierced his flesh, throwing his shoulder back in an attempt to dislodge it. He hissed in pain as its claws pulled on his skin, splitting it open until the creature finally lost its balance and fell to the floor.

Shiro jumped on it immediately, pinning it down, his body weight pressing down on its back as he wrestled with its frantic arms. It writhed relentlessly beneath him, its tail twisting, its legs kicking – all in vain as his superior strength held it flush to the floor. It turned its head to the side, its expression seething as it glared up at him.

A mixture of drugs and adrenaline coursed through Shiro’s veins as he finally succeeded in taming the creature’s arms, roughly pinning its wrists together and forcing them up between its bony shoulder blades. Its eyes screwed shut at the pain, gritted teeth still bared in a seething scowl.

Shiro held its wrists tightly with one hand and wrapped the other around its slender throat, squeezing its windpipe until it let out a choked sound. He pulled its head back by the neck, using its own weight to increase the pressure of his tight hold.

The creature’s scent hit him again like a powerful wave – even stronger and more enticing now that he was only inches away. It was earthy and inviting, like a potent aphrodisiac, and he pressed his nose into its unkempt black hair, breathing it in. It really did smell so good – in a way that stirred up his primal need to fuck.

His cock twitched to life as a wicked idea struck him. Fiery and resistant though this creature was, _he_ had the upper hand now. He could make it submit to him _and_ satisfy himself at the same time. It was already here and naked and restrained beneath him, ripe for the taking. It would be such a shame to waste it.

Letting the impure thoughts of his drug-addled mind take hold of him, Shiro released his grip on the creature’s throat. It desperately gulped air into its empty lungs, quickly regaining some of its fight as it began to struggle against him once more. Shiro pushed his knee between its thighs, parting them so he could grind his clothed cock along the cleft of its ass.

The naked body beneath him stiffened, as if realising his intention. Then it launched into another bout of thrashing as Shiro started to rut against it, but he had it pinned well enough that it didn’t matter. The movement only succeeded in bringing him to full hardness all the sooner.

Shiro leaned more of his bulk onto the hand that held its slender wrists, using the other to free his cock from his suit before pressing the tip between his captive’s lilac cheeks. They felt soft and malleable around him, even as it tried to clench them together to keep him out.

He pushed his other knee between the creature’s legs and used both to spread them wider. Its long tail whipped through the air, frantic, but ultimately useless. It could do nothing to stop him as he forced his cock through its tensed rim and into the warmth of its wonderfully tight hole.

Its gritted teeth couldn’t hold back its howl of pain as he pushed in dry. Inside, it felt plush like velvet, and he let out a soft gasp. This was the first taste of pleasure he’d had in a long time – the first time that he’d had a warm hole to sate his artificially heightened libido.

The creature’s body felt as good as it smelled. All its stubborn resistance only made it feel pleasantly snug around his intruding cock, moulding itself to fit him like a glove. He pushed in further, enveloping himself completely in its tight heat.

He set a vigorous pace, pounding its small frame and obstinate temperament into compliance. He felt the exact moment it lost the will to fight, its body finally going limp beneath him as he thrust in to the hilt. An unexpected dampness started to form around his pulsing shaft, easing the friction as he plunged violently into the creature’s now-pliant body, over and over.

The thick, heady cloud of pheromones in the air was pierced by a new, metallic scent – one that Shiro recognised immediately. Blood.

He didn’t stop or even slow down. His own libido wouldn’t let him; all he wanted to do was chase down his orgasm, to rip every morsel of pleasure he could from this creature – one that had been thrown to him to torment him, but he was now using for his own gratification. For the first time in a long while, he felt powerful and in control, and it was as intoxicating as any of the drugs he’d been subjected to.

This creature would learn to fear him, he vowed. It would learn to understand that _he_ was in charge. It needn’t die as long as it submitted to him. He grabbed a fistful of its mane and pulled it back to meet every rough and quickening thrust, his pace becoming brutal as he felt his orgasm approach.

The slack body beneath him became wracked with feeble sobs of pain, and that’s when he knew it was truly broken. Not so long ago it had been fierce and savage and strong-willed, eyes full of murderous rage. And now, the sanctity of its body violated by his cock, it had become weak and pitiful.

A particularly loud and helpless whimper forced him over the edge, his brows knitting together as he pumped its sore, bloodied hole full of his seed.

Its head fell limply to the floor as Shiro released it, no ounce of its fight returning even how that it was free. It simply lay there, still and whimpering, as he pulled his cock from it. Its length was smeared with trails of the creature’s blood. He wiped them off on its quivering ass cheeks before tucking his cock away again and leaning back on his haunches.

He watched the animal for a while, and still, it made no attempt to get up or even to look at him in rage. It had become completely docile.

Shiro hooked his arm around its skinny waist and dragged it across the floor to his sleeping corner. This creature was his property now. He hadn't owned anything in a great many months. He hadn’t felt the touch of another, except in battle. He hugged the creature close to his chest, enjoying its warmth. It was his now.

His one and only possession.


End file.
